Argus
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker. Can cast powerful area spells. Stat Growth Skills ' Upheaval' Tosses boulders, dealing damage to all enemies Effect: Magical Damage Range: Enemy team Notes: ' *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; each level adds 17.6 more mag dmg per level. *Fast casting time. ' Death Ray Fires a beam that damages every enemy in its path Effect: Magical Damage Range: 'Enemy team '''Notes: ' *Does magic damage to all enemies based on the MAG ATK stat; adds an extra 8.8 mag dmg. per level. ''' Landslide Crushes a target with a chunk of earth Effect: ' '''Range: '''Single, random enemy '''Notes: ' = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 16.5 damage added per additional level. = If the defending hero is casting a skill it will interrupt him or her. ''' Channel Increases Magical Attack (Passive) 'Notes: ' *Adds 492 MAG ATK at level 1; + 12 MAG ATK more per level. Rotation (AA → Death Ray → Landslide → AA → AA → DR → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Mana Stone (Lv. 11) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Life Stone (Lvl. 45) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Darkos Hat (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Summoner's Staff (Lvl. 85) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Ayra Charm * 1 x Dragoneye Ring Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x War Plate * 1 x Dragon's Sorrow * 1 x Magic Sphere * 1 x Crystalline Plate Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Silver Crescent * 1 x Philosopher's Robe * 1 x Pyro Pearl * 1 x Voodoo Skull Final Stats * STR: 1021 (815+206) * INT: 1298 (1149+149) * AGI: 747 (643+104) * Max HP: 22133 (16395+5738) * PHY ATK: 1897 (1593+294) * MAG ATK: 4632 (3214+1418) * Armor: 310 (217+93) * Resist: 227 (193+34) * Physical Crit: 350 (308+42) * Magic Crit: 99 (80+19) * HP Regen: 2775 (1575+1200) * Rage Regen: 425 * Dodge: 5 * Ignore Resist: 20 * Heal Bonus: 20% * Reduce Rage: 15% Strategy A very popular nuker because he can evolve very early. He is most useful later levels because once Argus reaches purple, he unlocks his passive skill which increases his magic attack by a very large amount. Useful in story mode, gauntlet and arena. Hidden Passive When he deals a killing blow with his 2nd skill (Death Ray) or 3rd skill (Landslide), he will perform that same skill again. Hero Shard Locations *Failed - Chapter 9 (Elite) *On a Roll - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Oh wee oh, oh whoa oh, oh wee oh! *(Ultimate activation - "(grunts) ERR-UGH! *(Upon summoning) - "Do you see what I see?" *(On evolution) - "I see something interesting!" *(Upon ascension) - "I see something awesome!" Category:Hero Category:Earth